Transition detection allows for the identification of changes within logical web pages. For example, user experience tracking often relies on detecting when an action has changed the visual display in a web application. In some applications, some but not all elements and sections of a web page are updated and/or reloaded, resulting in a logical page transition instead of a standard page transition wherein a new web page is loaded by the browser.